Vanilla Twilight
by Gracie's Jar Of Dirt
Summary: A request from vampygurl402 for Arashi Wolf Princess for her birthday. This is a short one-shot for Willabeth. And some Will and Jack friendship as well. Happy Birthday Arashi Wolf Princess! :)


**This was a request from vampygurl403 for Arashi Wolf Princess's birthday. It will be Willabeth but with a little Jack and Will friendship. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

_The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you,_

Elizabeth looked up at the stars as they were her only comfort now. That one day she and Will had been together, something happened.

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere,_

She had watched the murder of Jack Sparrow. A lone British Soldier come up from behind him and caught him by surprise. The soldier stabbed Jack in the side and no later had been killed by the crew.

The crew and Elizabeth watched helplessly as the Captain's blood stained the wooden deck. Jack's face paled.

_Cause I'll dose of safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me._

The, out of nowhere, The _Dutchman, _shot up from out of the water. Will teleported himself to the _Pearl. _He looked at Elizabeth but said nothing.

He kneeled down beside Jack. "Jack Sparrow, will you join my crew, or will you die and go on to the Underworld?"

"I-I will join y-your c-crew." Jack stuttered.

_I'll send a postcard to you, dear. Cause I wish you were here._

No sooner had Jack said those words his body was healed, but he was also dead."Take good care of the Pearl for me darling." Jack looked sad to leave his beloved ship, but he knew it was in good hands. "And give this to Gibbs." Jack gave her his piece of 8. Elizabeth nodded and ran to Will.

"Will! I don't know how I will survive 10 years." Elizabeth put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I will. You will. I will be home before you know it. Keep a weather eye on that horizon. " He kissed her one last time and then left. The Dutchman disappeared along with its captain and Elizabeth's only good friend.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but its not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly._

Elizabeth a sleeping bag up onto deck and and lay down under the stars. Thinking about Will.

_The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad, because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

2 days later, Elizabeth hadn't slept a wink.

_I'll find a pose in new ways, well I haven't slept in two days. Cause cold nostalgia_ _chills me to the bone._

Elizabeth stood at the bow of the _Pearl._ She watched as the sun was almost completely drowned out by the ocean. Though the horizon was still filled with deep yellows and reds, light oranges and pinks. It was twilight.

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night. Waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone._

_I don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone._

Will stood on the deck. He was in the human world, but nothing seemed human to him anymore. Twilight was falling upon the ship and Will relished it. Jack stood next to him.

Jack had not changed. Even in death.

Will smiled as he remembered the twilight falling upon Elizabeth just before he left. She had looked so beautiful when the sun hit her blonde hair just right. It shined like gold. And her spirit never failed to inspire him.

_As many times as I blink, I 'll think of you tonight. I'll think of you tonight._

"Will, we must get back to work." Jack put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"I need a few more minutes." Will placed his hands on the railing.

_When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._

Elizabeth threw her arms to the sky and felt the warm wind in her face. Her hair blew in the wind, her light dress billowing at her feet.

_I'll forget the world that I knew but I swear I won't forget you._ _Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, and whisper in your ear.._

Will remembered his parting words to Elizabeth, "Keep a weather eye on that horizon."

_Oh darling I wish you were here!_

Elizabeth whispered into the wind, "I love you Will, always have, always will. Jack, I miss you too." She then blew a kiss to the sky and stepped back and sat onto a crate on the deck.

A slight breeze caught in the sails.. on the wind was a voice Will longed to hear.

"I love you Will..." Her voice echoed in his ears, and something brushed against his cheek. As though she kissed him there.

Jack came up behind him, "Will, let's get moving. Chop! Chop! The dead cain't join the crew, so lets try to get them before their good and dead... Savvy?"

"Oh Jack...don't I ever just get a little bit of time to myself?"

"No. You do it enough already." Jack brandished a small bottle of Rum from his pocket. He took a swig and handed it to Will. "Want some? Otherwise..."

Will laughed and took a swig. He gave Jack a hearty pat on the back and handed him back his Rum.

Will smiled as he remembered her words... "I love you..." "I love you too." He said back to the wind.

Elizabeth smiled as she heard the same thing she said to Will. She would always remember their conversation on the wind during Vanilla Twilight.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The song in the story was Vanilla Twilight- By Owl City. Check it out sometime. Its my favorite song. :)**

**Hugs,**

**Gracie**


End file.
